Camp Kaboomy
by Weissangel24
Summary: When tragedy befalls on the Winner family, Quatre's father has Rashid hide his only son. Adventure and friendships wait for the young heir only to be threatened by an underlining danger.
1. Prologue

Camp Kaboomy 

By

Weissangel24

08/18/04

Disclaimers: I don't own GW or any of its characters (large or chibi sized)

But this idea is the result of dreaming about Chibis every night for the past month

So I guess the idea (not the chibis) does belong to me.

(Pity about the chibis though. . . ::eyes chibi Quatre like he was candy::.)

Warnings: . . . insanity. Pure insanity.

Comments and Criticisms are welcomed, but please don't be nasty about them.

I am the self-nominated Queen of Sap.

(I rule the world!)

::Darkangel2y taps Weissangel24 on the shoulder and whispers to her::

Huh? WHAT DO YOU MEAN I DON'T!

Timeline: AU A.C 186 the Gundam pilots are chibis (aka little kids) Gundams never existed

They never were pilots.

A/N Thanks to

Darkangel2Y who sat with me in the library

hour upon hour waiting for me to finally finish this.

And

To Free Skylark for helping me come up with Quatre's father's name.

You two are the best!

-

Weissangel24

XxX

Prologue

XxX

Osama Winner glared at the video tape on his desk. With a deep, troubled sigh, he steepled his fingers and leaned back into his leather chair. Slender arms of alabaster skin slipped around his neck as a head of spun gold leaned close to his ear.

"Another death threat, My Love?"

"It's nothing for you to worry about, Catherine." Osama's curt response dismissed as he took the tape and shoved it into his desk drawer.

"I worry about our children, Osama." His wife countered, pushing away from her husband, and circling to the front of the man's desk. "I'm worried about our son! These are not random occurrences, nor should they be taken lightly!"

"Don't get hysterical." He snapped, "I have taken precautions necessary to protect my family."

"Shoving the problem into the back of a desk drawer is not going to make it go away." The blonde woman seethed, "Neither will it protect the children! Have you already forgotten about Iria?"

"Of course not!" Osama's bellowed, slamming his fists against his desk.

"Must we lose our other four daughters?" Catherine implored her pain reflecting in her crystalline eyes. "How long before they target Quatre?"

"I pray that you know what you're doing, because at this moment I doubt even Allah knows what's going on in your head!"

"Mama?" A meek voice called from the doorway.

The adults turned, accessing the intruder.

"Quatre, love, what are you doing out of bed?" The blonde woman asked, gathering the small child into her arms.

"I had a bad dream. . ." The boy mumbled, rubbing at his eye with the back of his tiny hand.

"A dream?" Catherine questioned, smoothing back her son's platinum bangs. "What was it about?"

The blonde thought for a moment, "It was dark. . . an' scary. . . Loud noises an' lots of crying. . ." The child shuddered as he buried his face into his mother's shoulder.

Catherine cast a worried glance towards her husband before forcing a smile onto her face. "It's alright now, Angel." She soothed, "You know dreams can't hurt you."

Stiffling a yawn, the boy stuck his thumb into his mouth and nodded sleepily.

"Catherine, don't baby him." Osama growled, taking out a bottle of scotch and a shot glass. "Just send him to bed."

"Osama, you are so heartless." The blonde hissed as she rocked her son. "Have you at least told Rashid about the tape?"

"Woman, I told you I would handle it!"

"Mama. . .?" Quatre whispered, capturing his mother's attention once more.

"Yes, Dear?"

"I'm thirsty."

"Hmmm." She smiled thoughtfully, "How about warmed milk before you go back to sleep?"

"Yes, please." The boy nodded before yawning again.

"Catherine. . ."

"Oh, stuff it, Osama!" She snapped as she sauntered out the door. "You want to deal with our safety yourself? Fine. But you butt out when it comes to the children."

XxX

"Mama?" The boy blinked as Catherine set him on the counter's edge. "Why is father angry?"

The woman sighed, as she heated a saucer of milk on the stove. "You felt it?"

"Is that bad?"

"No, Dear. . . It's just. . . hard to explain right now." She smiled at the boy, "You're still so young."

"I'm six an' a half!" the boy protested, his lower lip forming a quivering pout.

"Put that lip away!" Catherine chided, bopping the child's nose, as she poured the saucer into a mug before handing it to him. "Being young is one of the best things in the universe!"

"Really?"

"Most definitely! When you're young, you get to play with your toys, get hugs when your scared, drink warmed milk with your mother. . .lots of things!"

"But I'm still little! Bekah an' Rachel keep making fun."

"That's just part of being a brother. It doesn't matter if you're big or little."

"Hmmm. . ."

"Drink you milk, Sweetie, it's getting late."

"Yes, Mama." Quatre beamed as he obediently sipped at his mug.

"Quatre, you know that I love you very, very much?" Catherine asked as she smoothed back the boy's hair.

The child blinked confused before breaking into a wide grin. "Yes, Mama!" He threw his arms around her neck, "I love you too, Mam-AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

XxX

To be continued. . .

A/N I think I qualify as certifiably EVIL!

Wonderful Cliffies!

::dodges the thrown tomatoes from readers::

Yes, yes, I know Cliffies suck when you are the reader.

(I understand, I hate reading them too)

But it's so fun picking on you when you're the writer and making you all

WAIT!

::Breaks into maniacal evil laugh::

MWAAHAHAHAAAA

::chokes and starts to gag::

Huh? What was I doing?

Oh, yeah. . .

Please review and I'll update soon.

Thank you.

-

Weissangel24


	2. chapter 1

XxX

Chapter 1

XxX

"Has he still not spoken?" Osama demanded from the bedroom doorway, frowning at the small frame of his sleeping son.

"No, Master." Rashid responded in a quiet voice. "Not since it happened. . ."

"What has the doctors had to say?"

"That it's the result of emotional trauma."

"Trauma?" Osama scoffed, "What trauma? Isn't it normal for a child to witness their mother being murdered while embracing them? Idiots! Of course he's traumatized!"

"Excuse me, Sir. . ." A slender young maid addressed with a slight curtsey, "This just came for you. The messenger said it was urgent."

"Thank you Arisa." The man accepted the package, "Oh, and Arisa. . ." He called as the auburn haired girl turned to leave.

"Yes, Sir?"

"Would you please have some tea waiting in my study?"

"Of course, Sir." She curtsied again before leaving to make the tea.

Rashid studied the shorter man that he called master, as he sighed and looked at the package with distaste. "Master?"

"Come, Rashid." Osama commanded, "I have a feeling that they have just upped the ante."

XxX

/ "These bastards won't stop at anything!"/ Osama had shouted, throwing his phone against the wall out of helpless frustration. / "They've taken my eldest daughter and my wife, and now they want my only son!? I WON'T STAND FOR IT!"/

Rashid sighed as he protectively clutched the small slumbering boy to his chest.

/ "I've already arranged for the girls to go live with various relatives. . ."/ Osama sighed, rubbing the corners of his eyes warily, as he sank into his office chair.

/ "Master?"/ Rashid inquired with concern.

/ "Rashid, I'm entrusting you to find a safe place for my son to hide . . . Possibly for the rest of his life."/

He carefully climbed over the fence that served as a protective boarder around The Winner Mansion. On his back was a knapsack with enough food and water for three days, a change of clothes for each of them, a box of matches, as well as ammunition for the .35 he had on his person and a blanket.

/ "Stay off the main roads as much as you can. Quatre is well known, especially since Catherine's death. It was all over the news."/

The burly man headed towards the dark woods that surrounded the Estate.

/ "At the edge of the woods, a car will be waiting with a full tank of gas. There are false Id's in the glove compartment for both you and the boy, as well as a cell phone that only I have the number for."/

/ "I _had_ thought that moving the family to Earth would give us at least some animosity. . . I am such a fool."/

The child whimpered, stirring in his sleep. His small face furrowed as his dream turned sour. He calmed some, as his protector ran his hand soothingly through his golden hair. Rashid's heart went out to the child. His entire world had been turned upside down and it was about to get much, much worse.

/ "After hiding the child, make yourself scarce."/ Osama said, placing a hand on the taller man's shoulder, /"You've been good to this family, Rashid. I can't thank you enough."/

XxX

"You understand what's at stake here?" The giant of a man asked the petite woman.

"I do." She acknowledged, taking the small child from him, "We will look after him, and keep him safe. . . His secret is safe with me. You have my word."

"Thank you." He said with a respectful bow. With a sad look, Rashid brushed back some of the boy's blonde bangs from his face, "Goodbye, Master Quatre. I pray that we meet again. Until then, be safe."

With that, he turned back into the darkness of the night, climbed into his car, and drove away.

The woman sighed as she peered at the sleeping child, "Well Quatre, Welcome to the Maxwell Camp Kaboomy."

XxX

To be continued. . .

A/N This story is starting off slowly.

Please bare with me, I promise it will get better!

Weissangel24


	3. Chapter 2

XxX

Chapter Two

XxX

"OW!" The braided boy moaned as he clutched his arm, "Dang! This hurts!"

"Duo, I think it's broken." Hiiro frowned, poking at the oddly bent limb.

"No Duh!" The seven year old whimpered, protecting his injury from his friends prodding fingers.

"Nurse Sally is not going to enjoy seeing you again." The raven haired boy snickered.

"BITE ME, WU FEI!" The boy shouted through tears of pain, "This is _your_ fault!"

"MY Fault!?" The other boy protested, "This is not my fault!"

"Is too!"

"Is NOT!"

"Is TOO!"

"Come on, Duo. . ." Hiiro coaxed, helping the braided boy to his feet, "You need to get that looked at.

"IS NOT!"

"IS TOO!"

XxX

Nurse Sally sighed as she checked in on the small child who was brought to her in the dead of last night. Noin had been most adamant about keeping his situation a secret, divulging only that his name was Quatre, that he didn't speak and that he was heavily sedated. Sally frowned as she noted the time in the sleeping boy's medical file, "Just how many sedatives did they give you?" She pondered aloud.

"IS NOT!"

"IS TOO!"

With a groan, the nurse shook her head, as she exited the back room. "Don't tell me. . ."

"Excuse us, Nurse Sally." A quiet boy knocked on the door.

"Yes, Trowa? What has Duo done to himself today?"

"I think he broke his arm. . ."

Sally raised an eyebrow at the child as he stepped aside to allow three other boys into her office.

"IT IS NOT, DUO!" The Chinese boy shouted, his face an angry red.

"Hi-ah, Sally." The braided youth grinned, "Missed ya."

"I'm sure, Duo." The woman motioned to the examination cot, "What has it been? 12 hours?"

"How do you survive without me?" Duo smirked as he climbed onto the table with some help from Trowa and Hiiro.

"Do I want to know what happened?" Sally asked as she turned on an overhead light and gingerly began to examine the boy's arm.

"It's Fei's fault." Duo winced.

"IT IS NOT!" Wu Fei jumped up from the chair he had plopped into with a shout.

"IT IS TOO!"

"IS NOT!"

"Boys. . .BOYS!" Sally's annoyed tone rose, captivating their attention, not before the bickering pair stuck out their tongues at each other. "ENOUGH!"

"Sorry, Sally." They mumbled in unison.

"Duo, your arm is broken."

"Awe, Man!"

"I'll have to put it in a sling until I can get you to the hospital for X-rays and a cast. I need to make out a report on the incident, Now please tell me how this happened?" Both boys shifted under her no-nonsense tone and patented glare. "Well?"

"Sally, can I get some ice or somethin'?" Duo whimpered, "This really hurts."

"Of course. Trowa, Please go into the next room and get some ice from the freezer. She said reaching for her medicine cabinet. The banged boy quickly left to do as he was told. After handing the braided boys some pills and a glass of water to wash them down with; she turned back to them, with her arms crossed over her chest, "Now what happened?"

None of the campers seemed willing to divulge any information, so she shrugged and moved to her phone. "I guess I'm going to have to call Administrator Treize."

"NO!" Duo and Wu Fei yelled.

"Then you had better start talking. NOW!"

XxX

Trowa sighed as he walked passed the bed, over to the freezer, intent to on getting the requested ice. Although he couldn't ask for better friends, the constant bickering wore on his nerves.

Retrieving the ice, he turned to leave. As he passed by the bed to the door, a small, frightened whimpered caught his attention. Glancing around, he noticed a quick movement heading under the bed.

Ice forgotten, the banged boy dropped to his knees and crawled towards the thing. Upon reaching the bed, he lifted the covers to real a small golden haired boy, trembling in the corner.

"Oh!" the banged boy blinked surprised, "Hello."

XxX

To be continued. . .

A/N: Okay, because, I know that someone will call me on it. . .

I just wanted to explain. . .

I know that the Is not/is too is redundant and seemingly pointless, when in fact it's not.

I personally believe that even as a kid, Duo was a tough cookie.

Even in immense pain, I don't think that he would whine and cry. He would tough it out, and put on a brave face, while trying to occupy his mind with something else other than the pain. Hence he gets into an argument with Fei.

Also, The boys (except for Quatre) will be acting older than they really are.

Their pasts (Which I'm not going to spoil) have taught them to be more mature then the average kid their age.

You are welcome to disagree with me, but that is my reason for writing it like this.

Now that Q is at camp, things will be moving along more quickly.

Thank you for reading.

I look forward to your reviews.

Weissangel24


	4. Chapter 3

XxX

Chapter Three

XxX

Bright morning sunlight coaxed the small boy from his drug induced slumber. Blinking the sleep from his eyes, the blonde sat up and yawned. Dazed, he looked about the room when a sudden and intense fear gripped him.

'This isn't my room!'

Just then the door opened and someone stepped into the room. Panicked, the small boy scrambled for a hiding place.

XxX

The banged boy frowned slightly at how frightened the other boy was. The poor kid was shaking worse than a marracca and had crammed himself so tightly into the corner; it'd be nearly impossible to get him out, unless he came of his own free will.

"My name's Trowa. What's your name?" The banged boy said in a quiet tone.

". . ."

"Did you just get here last night?"

". . ."

"I know being in a new place can be scary. I was scared when I first got here. . . but I think you'll like it here. The adults are real nice, and they won't hurt you." Trowa offered a shy smile, and held out his hand. "Won't you come out?"

The blonde blinked at him nervously.

"I promise I won't hurt you. We can even be friends. It's not so scary when you have a friend to make things better."

Hesitantly, the smaller boy reached out and took the offered hand and inched his way from under the bed.

"Welcome to Camp Kaboomy, Friend." The banged boy smiled.

XxX

"What's taking Tro so long with the ice?" Duo whimpered, cradling his arm close to his body. "This hurts!"

"That's a good, question." Sally frowned, heading towards the back door. "Trowa? Did you find the ice?"

XxX

The small blonde tensed at the sound of the nurses voice. His breathing became irratic and frightened. Struggling against the banged boy's grip on his hand, the boy broke away and dove back under the bed.

A bit confused, Trowa peered under the bed. The boy had crammed himself even further under the bed then before. "It's okay. . ." The banged boy whispered, "It's okay. . ."

"Trowa, please tell me that you didn't bring in another animal!" Sally's irate voice said from the doorway, "I told you no more after the skunk you brought in last week!"

"No, Nurse Sally. I didn't bring any animals in here."

"Then what are you doing under the bed?" Sally frowned, "And where is the ice?"

Trowa blinked, "Ice?"

"For Duo's arm?"

"Oh! I've got it right here!" The banged boy said, lifting the bag that he still held in his hand.

"Why haven't you brought it back yet?"

"There's a boy under the bed, Nurse Sally. He's real scared. Won't come out."

"A boy?" She blinked and looked at the empty bed, seeing it for the first time since coming into the room, "Quatre!"

"Is that your name?" Trowa asked, looking back under the bed, a gleam in his eye. Timidly, the blonde nodded. "I like it!"

"Quatre?" Sally called peering under the bed as well, "What are you doing under there?" She reached, intending to drag the boy from hiding.

The boy's eyes grew large as he seemed to shrink away from the nurse's grasp, a tiny whimper escaping his throat.

"Quatre?" Trowa said in a quiet tone, "Can I come under there too?"

The boy blinked in surprise and offered a small nod.

"Trowa, what are you doing?" Sally demanded. "Get out from there."

"That's Sally." The banged boy said, ignoring the nurse's demands. "She's a nurse. She takes care of us when we're sick. Right now, she's helping my friend, Duo. He hurt his arm. You don't have ta be afraid of her. She's nice."

". . ." The boy looked doubtful.

"I promise, she's not going to hurt you."

Like a weary animal, tense and alert for danger, Quatre followed Trowa out of hiding. When they had cleared the bed, the blonde latched onto the banged boy's arm, wide eyes shifting, searching his unfamiliar surroundings.

"That's better." The boy smiled gently.

"I'm impressed." Sally nodded somewhat amused. "Hiiro?"

"Yes, Ma'am?" The small Japanese boy responded almost immeadiatly, coming into the room.

"I want you to find Sister Noin, and ask her to come here. I need to take Duo to the hospital, and Call Lady Une about this morning's insident."

"Hai." The boy nodded before disappearing through the door to do as he was told.

"Now, then, I'd like to give you a look over, Quatre. To make sure that you're alright." Sally said with a kind smile.

As the nurse reached for the boy; the child gave a frightened whimper before running from the room. "Quatre!" Sally shouted, "Stop! Come back here!"

"Nurse Sally!" The banged boy protested, grabbing the adult's arm, "You're scaring him!"

XxX

"Do you think we'll get in trouble?" Wu Fei asked, looking down at his feet.

"I dunno. . . maybe. . ." the braided boy shrugged, immediately wincing. "My arm getten broke was an accident. . . One that wouldn't have happened if you hadn't thrown Deathsythe onto the roof of da library!"

"I wouldn't have thrown it if you had just left me alone!" Wu Fei protested.

"It's not my fault you're always grumpy!"

"It is too!" The Chinese boy shouted back.

"It is Not!"

"Is too!"

"IS NOT!"

"IS TOO!"

::Whimper::

"Huh!?" both boys turned towards the back room. There stood a tiny blonde boy that they had never met before.

"Uh. . ." Wu Fei blinked.

"HI! I'm Duo, and that LOUD mouth is Wu Fei! What's your name, kid?"

". . ."

"QUATRE! STOP! Come back here!"

". . .!"

The two friends watched amazed at the tiny kid's speed as his eyes grew large, paniked, quickly scanning the room before diving into the cramped space between the nurse's file cabnet and the wall.

Hopping off the examination table, hissing in pain, Duo crept over to the boy's hiding spot, cradling his arm. "Oi, it's okay. . ." He said in a quiet voice.

The blonde covered his ears, shaking his head as tears streamed down his face. ". . .!"

"Quatre, is that your name?" Wu Fei asked, peering over the braided boy's shoulder.

"Duo? Wu Fei?" A gentle voice called. "What are you doing? You know Nurse Sally will be upset if you set another booby-trap."

"We're Not!" the boys exclaimed. "Sister!"

"Then what are you doing?" the young nun asked, coming to investigate what had the children so interested.

"He's scared." Duo offered, stepping aside.

"Quatre." The nun sighed, a sad smile on her face. "I'm so sorry, Quatre. I wanted to be here when you woke up. I'm Sister Noin. I'm a friend of Rashid's."

The boy looked up at the name. /_Really_?/ He questioned, although he said nothing.

"Really." The nun smiled. "Things were getting dangerous at home, so Rashid brought you here; where you can be safe."

/_Safe_?/

"Safe."

/_I wanna go home! I want my Father_!/ The boy launched himself from his hiding place, into the comforting arms of Sister Noin, sobbing into her robe.

"Quatre, I know you want to go home, but that's just not possible at the moment." She ran a gentle hand through the boy's hair. "Stay here for a while, and then you will be taken home."

Hiccuping, the small child studied the nun for any trace of deception. Finding none, he looked around the room. The two boys smiled at him, as did the first boy who had, at some point, entered the room with the Nurse.

"Quatre," Sally addressed. The blonde met her gaze. "I want you to go with Sister Noin and Trowa. They'll show you where you'll be staying. After that, You can have something to eat, and then I'll give you your check-up."

"Come on." The banged boy whispered, offering his hand once more.

Timidly, Quatre reached out and grasped the hand. ". . .?"

"Don't worry. I won't let anything happen to you." Trowa promised, leading the smaller boy from the room.

"Noin, I want an explaination." Sally warned.

"Of course." The nun nodded, "Later I will tell you all I know."

"Sally. . . my arm hurts!"

XxX

To be continued. . .

A/N . . . Okay, I don't know about you, but I'm not overly pleased with this chapter.

I like how it started, but the end just never seemed to come.

Let me know if you agree/disagree.

Laters

X-x

Weissangel24


	5. Chapter 4

XxX

Chapter Four

XxX

The small blonde clung to the other boy's arm as he was lead through the camp.

"That's the Art's/ Crafts Hall, and the basket ball court." Trowa spoke softly. "Over there is the soccer field-" he paused, a dark look entering his eyes. "You wanna stay away from there."

". . .?" Quatre blinked, looking up at him questioningly.

"That's where the big kids hang." He explained, with a small smile. "They don't like to share."

"It's Zechs' fault." Hiiro scowled, coming up behind them.

Quatre jumped, startled, and whimpered as he tried to hide behind Trowa.

"It's okay!" Trowa soothed, "It's just my friend, Hiiro."

/_Hiiro?_/ The blonde glanced back at the new boy.

"Uh. . . Gomen ne. Didn't mean to scare you." He appologized.

"What did Zechs do this time?" Trowa asked, a slight frown crossing his face.

The Japanese boy shrugged, "He's just a baka."

"Zechs is kinda a bully." Trowa simply said. "He's the oldest kid in camp, and he doesn't like little kids."

Quatre's eyes grew wide and worried.

"Don't worry, stay with us an you'll be fine." The boy smiled at the trusting look the blonde gave him, and the way his grip on his arm had loosened slightly. "I'll look out for you."

"We all will." Hiiro promised.

"Where is everyone?"

Hiiro took on a bored expression as he glanced around. "Nurse Sally took Duo to the Hostipitle, and Wu Fei got punished."

"Oh. Well, I'm just taking Quatre to the cabin. Sister Noin told us to wait there."

"He taking Solo's Bunk?" The dark haired boy scowled.

"It's the only one left."

"Duo's not going to like that."

"Duo knows he's not coming back." The banged boy pointed out.

A quiet whimper drew the boys' attention. Quatre huddled on the ground hugging himself tightly. His face was scruntched up in discomfort.

"Quatre? Are you okay?" Trowa asked, kneeling beside his new friend.

"HEY YUI!" A angry voice shouted. "I'm TALKIN' TO YA!"

"Whadda ya want Zechs?" Hiiro crossed his arms, glaring up at the taller boy.

"I want to know where my soccer ball is you little brat!" The blonde said, shoving the smaller boy.

"I don't know where your baka ball is."

"Come on, Quatre." Trowa whispered, trying to pull the blonde to his feet. "We need to get out of here."

"Who's that?" Zechs demanded, pushing Hiiro to the ground and turning to the other first graders.

"He's new."

"Duh, One-eye." The older kid sneered, "Tell me your name kid."

Quatre's eyes grew wide, and he tried to hide behind Trowa. ". . ."

"Answer me!" Zechs yelled, grabbing the smaller boy's thin arm and pulling hard.

"Leave him alone, Zechs!" Trowa glared, trying to push the larger kid away.

"Bad move, Barton." The older boy let go of Quatre in favor of fisting Trowa's shirt. Rearing his fist back, he prepared to deck the banged boy. Quatre started to cry.

"Let him go, Baka!" Hiiro warned, his own small fists trembling at his side.

"He needs to be shown his place."

"ZECHERIAH J. MARQUIS, YOU LET GO OF TROWA RIGHT NOW." Noin's angry voice cut in.

Hiiro and Trowa snickered, "Zecheriah?"

"Hello, Sister Noin." The thirteen-year-old smiled sweetly, relaxing his grip on the smaller boy. "We were just playing a game."

"I don't think that constitutes as playing, Mr. Marquis." The young nun glared. "Now you march yourself to Lady Une's Office immeadiately."

"But-"

"MOVE IT MISTER!"

"Yes. Ma'am." The teenager sulked, trudging his feet along the path.

"Arigato, Sister Noin." Hiiro bowed slightly.

"You're welcome, Hiiro." She sighed, kneeling in front of the still crying child, "Come here, Quatre. It's okay now." The small blonde snuggled into her embrace as he tried to calm his tears.

"Have you been to the cabin yet?" She asked Trowa as she rocked the sniffling boy.

"Not yet."

"Well, then let's get a move on." She placed Quatre on his feet and took his hand. "Dinner will be served in a few minutes and we don't want to be late."

"Yes, Ma'am." The other boy's agreed, falling into line beside her.

XxX

"This will be your bunk, Quatre." Sister Noin said, lifting the boy to sit on the top bed in the corner, snug against the wall.

"This is my bed." Trowa said from underneath. "So you don't have to be scared. I'll be right here."

Quatre smiled shyly down at the banged boy.

"Duo sleeps there." Hiiro said, pointing to the top bunk to the right of Quatre's. "And I sleep here." He sat underneath the forementioned bed.

"Wu Fei sleeps on the other side of Duo, Eric below him. That one belongs to Hector and Matty." Sister Noin said, pointing to the beds. "And those ones belong to Alex and Mark." She smiled at the boy. "And that's everyone, Quatre. They're all really nice boys. I think you'll like them and make friends quickly."

/_'Friends_?'/ the boy blinked. /'_I've never had friends before_. . .'/

"He's already our friend." Trowa said quietly.

Outside, a bell rang.

"Dinner time, boys." Noin said, picking Quatre up and placing him on the ground, where Trowa immeadiately took his hand. "Better go wash up, or you'll be late."

"Come on, the sinks are out back." The banged boy guided.

"Aren't you going with them?" Noin asked when she realized that Hiiro was still sitting on his bed.

"Duo's not going to like this." He stated with a slight frown. "That's Solo's bunk."

"It was, but now it's Quatre's. Kids come and go, Hiiro. Duo knows that."

"It was his brother's." Hiiro insisted. "He won't like it."

"There's not any other choices. Duo will just have to get used to it." She motioned him off his bed and coaxed him to the door. "Now, go wash up."

XxX

To be continued. . .


	6. Chapter 5

09/04/05 A/N : Thank you to those who corrected my Japanese.

As much as I love the language, I really am stupidly ignorant

and it frustrates me to no end. :(

I've corrected 'naito' with 'oyasumi'…

Though I still like the way 'naito' sounded. ;)

A/N #2 I love to draw.

I drew this adorable pic of Quatre and Mr. Tibbs.

I also have drawn a map of what Camp Kaboomy's layout.

If anyone is interested, feel free to email me.

I'll be happy to send it to you.

XxX

Chapter Five

XxX

"Treize, to what do I owe the pleasure of your phone call?"

"Just checking up on a friend." An aristocratic voice purred. "Tabloids aren't reliable."

"She's gone." Osama said quietly, taking on the demeanor of a defeated man. "They attacked my family to try and force my cooperation; and Catherine has died as a result."

"My deepest sympathies, Osama. Catherine was a kind woman and a dear friend." Treize's tone became serious, "Have the attacks stopped?"

"No. I received a threat against my son last night."

"Perhaps it would be wise to send the children to a safe haven?"

"I already have." The Arabian sighed.

"Where did you send them?"

"I sent the girls to stay with various friends and relatives."

"And Quatre?"

"… I don't know where he is."

"He was kidnapped?"

"No. I sent him with someone I trusted to hid him."

"My friend…" Treize took on a cautious tone, "How can you trust anyone right now? Your closest friend could be the one to stab you in the back."

"Wise advise, Treize." Osama nodded, "But this person has always proven loyal."

"For your sake, as well as sweet Quatre's, I hope you're correct in your trust."

XxX

"Now remember, Duo. You can't get the cast wet, so that means no swimming and you must wear a plastic bag in the shower." Sally reminded as she escorted the braided youth to his cabin.

"Yeah-yeah. No water." The boy waved dismissively as the doctor opened the door.

Screaming chaos greeted them.

"SHUT HIM UP, BARTON!" an angry red-head shouted.

"He's trying!" Wu Fei yelled back. "So butt out, Alex!"

"BOYS!" Sister Noin tried to calm, "CHILDREN!"

"Dun talk to Alex that way!" a small freckled brunette shot back, giving the ebony haired child a push.

"Then tell 'im not to be such a baka!" The oriental boy pushed back.

"Dun be such a baby!" One of two identical dirty blonde boys jeered.

"Yeah! Dun be such a baby!" the other echoed his glare matching his twin's.

"Mark! Matty!" Noin tried to reprimand while keeping Hector and Wu Fei separated so they couldn't reach each other. "BOYS!"

"I'M TELLING YOU TO MAKE HIM SHUT UP!" Alex screamed, tears streaming down his face as he moved to hit the already upset child.

"Dun touch 'im!" Hiiro warned, stepping between the angry red-head and his intended victim.

"It's okay, Quatre!" The banged boy tried to soothe. The blonde however, seemed inconsolable, and all of the yelling was just making it worse. His tiny body shook as he tried to hide in the corner, his hands twisted tightly in his shirt at his chest.

"What the HECK!" Duo exclaimed, running towards the center of the noise. "Hiiro?"

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Sally's voice bellowed, startling the youngsters into silence. "What is going on here?"

"Zechs was hanging outside the back window." The Japanese boy glared. "Scared the new kid."

"That JERK!" Duo's glare matched Hiiro's. "I'm gonna make him pay!"

"Ssshh, it's okay…" Trowa whispered, reaching out and drawing the still frightened child into a hug. "Duo…" He called in a calm voice. "Can I have Mr. Tibbs please…"

"Sure, Tro." The violet eyed youth nodded, going to his friend's bunk and finding his old worn, but treasured, teddy bear. "Here ya go."

"See?" Trowa offered the bear, "This is Mr. Tibbs… He's my best friend… He makes it so that I'm not scared… You can hold him… just please, stop cryin'?"

Wide azure eyes blinked tearfully at the older camper. Hesitantly, Quatre accepted the bear, squeezing it tight as he buried his face in the thinning fur.

"There. See? That's better, right?" Trowa hoped.

The blonde nodded uncertainly,

"Good." The emerald eyed boy smiled kindly as he reached out his hand and helped his new friend up.

"It's about time!" Alex exclaimed, crossing his arms across his chest in a huff. "Stupid baby."

Tears welled up in the saddened azure eyes as the anger and hate from the red-head touched his heart. Sniffling, he hid behind the banged boy who had become his protector as well as his friend.

"Leave him alone, Alex." Sally ordered before Trowa had an opportunity to say something. "Now I want everyone in their beds without another word."

"But-"

"I said NOT another word! Now bed!"

Sally watched as the boys scrambled for their respective beds as she and Noin helped the shorter ones into the top bunks.

"Here you go, love." Noin whispered soothingly as she lifted Quatre into his bunk.

"He's sleeping there?" Duo protested from the next bunk over, having climbed up by himself. "But Sister Noin- He can't! That's Solo's bunk!" His violet eyes were wide and his lower lip trembled as his agitation grew. "Sally-He can't!"

"Duo, there are no other bunks available." Sister Noin tried reason, as she drew the covers over the small blonde.

"NO! NO! NOOO!" Duo yelled, jumping to his feet, nearly banging his head on the ceiling. "HE CAN'T! THAT'S SOLO'S BUNK!"

"Duo Maxwell, Sit Down." Sally's clipped voice commanded. Sulking, the child obeyed, "You know full well that Solo is gone and that bunk is no longer his."

"He's comin' back." The braided youth sniffled, "He Promised me…"

"Whether or not he comes back doesn't matter right now." Sally pointed out. "What does matter is that bed is empty and Quatre needs a place to sleep. So I don't want to hear another word about it."

"But that's Solo's BUNK!" Duo screamed, hurling his pillow at the nurse with all of his might.

"You just earned yourself detention in the morning." Sally glared, catching the projectile with one hand and allowing it to drop to the floor. "One more sound, and I'll send you to the Head Master. Is that clear?"

The watching children's eyes widened at the threat. Anyone who had ever been sent to the Head Master had never returned. Nervously, they fixed their gazes on Duo, silently wondering if he'd push it.

Wu Fei shook his head, urging his friend to be quiet. Below, unseen by the braided boy, Hiiro held his breath, biting his lip, silently pleading for Duo to be quiet. Trowa hugged his pillow, wishing he had Mr. Tibbs; while Quatre silently sobbed into the bear's fur as Noin tried to console him/_"I'm sorry! I'm sorry_!"/

Angrily, the boy grit his teeth and flopped back on his bed, pulling the covers over his head.

"M-Miss Noin…" Hiiro whispered, as he reached out to tug on the young nun's robes.

"Yes Hiiro?"

"Zechs won't get away with this, will he?"

"Don't worry. He'll be taken care of." Noin assured, tucking the Japanese boy in. "Now try and get some sleep, alright?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Trowa." The nun smiled gently at the wide-eyed youth, "It'll be alright, he'll settle in." At the brunette's hesitant nod, she ruffled his hair, "I'm glad you're his friend. Get some sleep." Standing, she ran her fingers through Quatre's blonde locks, "Try and sleep love."

XxX

"Noin." Sally called, before turning out the lights. Silently, the nun followed her out of the cabin. "Noin, I'd like an explanation please." The nurse demanded once the door was closed.

Noin sighed wearily.

"That boy isn't an orphan."

"No. He's not… at least, not yet." The nun fell in step with the camp doctor. "A friend of my family asked me to hide him here, in order to save his life."

"Who is he?"

"His name is Quatre Raberba Winner."

"The heir to the Winner fortune?" Sally gasped, "This is no place for him! Why don't they hire security? Why hide him here?"

"Osama did hire security, but it wasn't enough. His wife was murdered anyway. Rashid brought Quatre here because no one would think to look for the world's richest child in an orphanage's summer camp."

"I suppose so…" Sally thought for a moment.

"Does the Lady know about all of this?"

"Rashid asked me to keep it a secret." Noin explained. "The fewer people who know about him, the better. I only told you, because I trust you… and I could use the help in watching over him."

"I see… of course I'll help you, Noin." The doctor agreed, "But I'm not entirely comfortable with the situation."

"I know."

"Is there something else that I should know?" Sally frowned at the sad expression on the younger woman's face.

"Quatre witnessed his mother's death. Rashid told me that he hasn't spoken since that day…"

"But you talked with him in my office?"

"Not exactly… He never actually spoke to me. I felt sadness and thoughts? Rashid suggested that he might be a new-type. Empathic in nature."

"If that were true, the loss of his words could force a telepathic ability to emerge…" Sally pondered, "But if he begins to rely on that ability…"

"He may never speak again."

The women stood in silence, each contemplating their own thoughts.

"We'll keep an eye on him. For now, don't worry." Sally gave the nun a one armed hug.

"Thank you. I'll try not to."

"Get some rest, Noin. I have a feeling the tomorrow is going to be hectic."

XxX

As soon as the lights were out and the door was closed, Hiiro slid out of his bed, his flashlight in hand.

"What are you doing?" Wu Fei whispered, his dark eyes wide as he nervously glanced at the door. "What if she comes back?"

"Ssh." The Japanese boy shushed, as he padded across the room.

"I'm going to tell." Alex taunted. "You're not supposed to be out of bed!"

Glaring at the red-head who had caused most of the commotion, Hiiro reached out and picked up the forgotten pillow. Without a sound, he padded back to his bed. "Here, Duo…" He whispered, standing on his mattress in order to just peer above the upper bunk, "I got'cha pillow for ya…"

Sniffling, the braided boy peeked from under the covers, '_Thank you_.' He mouthed, not wanting to disobey the nurse's order.

"Welcome." Hiiro smiled. "I'll help you with your detention tomorrow if you want."

With a small smile, Duo shook his head, '_It's my fault I got in trouble_.'

"I can at least keep you company?"

'_If you want…_'

"I do."

"_Hiiro… do you think Solo's coming back_?'

"I dunno, Duo." His friend answered honestly, "But dun'cha think it's okay for Quatre to use the bed until he does?"

The braided boy glanced over to where the small blonde had fallen asleep while sucking his thumb, Mr. Tibbs held tightly against his chest. Honestly, Duo had liked the boy when he met him earlier that afternoon, and just because the current sleeping arrangements hurt him; didn't mean that the braided youth had stopped liking the new kid.

With a sigh, he met Hiiro's deep blue gaze and nodded.

"Good." The boy grinned, jumping back down to the floor. "We'd better go to sleep now… I dun wan Alex being a tattle-tale."

'_Night, Hiiro_…' Duo mouthed before the Japanese boy turned off his flashlight.

"Oyasumi, Duo."

XxX

To be continued…


	7. Chapter 6

A/N: Sorry for taking so long to update this fic.

I'm pretty wrapped up in my other story.

This chapter is short, and unbeta'ed,

but I thought I'd post it anyway.

Chap. seven is almost done.

Enjoy!

XxX

Chapter six

XxX

Duo scowled at the large task that was given to him. "How am I 'posed to finish dis before lunch?" He demanded of the nurse.

"By not getting distracted." Sally said pointedly.

"Yes, ma'am." The braided youth sighed as he set to work.

"I'll be back at noon to check on your progress." The physician said, leaving the child to his punishment.

"Dis is so unfair!" Duo pouted as he pulled the rake across the freshly cut grass. "What the heck's her pwoblem anyway?"

"You threw your pillow at 'er." Wu Fei pointed out; coming down from the tree he was hiding in.

"It wasn't nice." Trowa agreed, climbing down next, followed by a timid Quatre.

"…" The braided boy glared.

"Here…" Hiiro said picking up a garbage bag, "Wu Fei, you help put the grass in the bag…"

"Sure."

"Trowa, you get those sticks piled?"

The banged boy nodded, and went to work.

"Hiiro…" Duo protested, "This is my punishment! You don't have to help!"

"I know." The Japanese youth nodded, as he opened another bag.

The braided boy smiled, as he pulled the rake again, "You're the best friends a kid could ask for!"

"We know." Wu Fei smirked.

Blue eyes saddened as Quatre watched the friends laugh and work, feeling left out. It was the braided boy that got upset last night. It was his fault that the boy cried. The boy's best friend told everyone to do a job… except the blonde. /'_Are they mad at me?'_/He silently wondered.

"Mad at cha?" The braided boy blinked, turning from his chore to look at the smaller boy. "Why would we be mad at cha?"

Trowa's emerald eyes met the startled azure of the blonde. The small boy had his hand clamped over his mouth. "Duo?"

"Yeah?"

"What are you talkin' about?"

"Quat asked if we were mad, an' I wanna know why."

The banged boy looked from one boy to the other. "Quatre didn't say anyt'ing, Duo…"

"You sure?"

"I'm sure."

"Oh…" The braided boy frowned, "huh…"

The blonde sighed in mild relief.

"Ya wanna help me rake?" Duo asked going over and taking the new boy's hand, pulling him over.

The boy blinked/"Really?"/

"Sure!" The boy grinned, "You're our friend now!"

"Sowie, I didn't mean to leave you out…" Hiiro apologized, "I didn't think you'd wanna help."

Blue eyes brightened as a heart felt smile crossed the child's face. /"I like helping…"/ Quatre thought.

"Here… I'll hold the bag if you want to put the leaves in." The violet eyed boy smiled.

Nodding enthusiastically, the blonde agreed, eagerly helping.

XxX

"Hiiro…" The braided boy asked, hours later. "Do you think Solo is ever coming back?"

"I tol' ya last night I don't' know." The Japanese boy replied, tying up the last of the garbage bags. "I bet you that if he could, he would."

The braided boy sighed sadly. "I miss him, 'Ro…"

"I know…." The Japanese boy sighed, "But you have us…"

"Thanks."

/"Who's Solo?"/ Quatre silently wondered.

"Duo's older brother." Trowa explained softly. "He was adopted. He asked to take Duo with him, but the adults didn't want Duo. So he got left behind. Solo promised that he'd come back… but that was last summer…"

/"That's sad…"/ The empath sniffled, wiping his eyes with the sleeve of his oversized T-shirt.

"Don't cry, Quat…" The braided boy exclaimed when he realized that his new friend was upset.

"Let him." A new voice sneered, "After all, that is what babies do."

"Go Away, Zechs!" Hiiro glared, stepping in front of the braided boy while Trowa moved in front of Quatre.

"I'm thinking that maybe you don't have enough work…" The long-haired older boy smirked picking up one of the tied off trash bags.

"Don't you DARE!" Wu Fei warned, his glare matching Hiiro's.

"Don't do what?" the teen smirked, as he tore the bag, sending the leaves flying all over the younger campers.

"NO!" Duo shouted, his fists clenching tightly at his side, "It took us all day to bag those!"

/"Sally's going to be coming back any minute!"/ Quatre whimpered, pulling on the banged boy's shirt.

"Now it can take you all night too." The boy laughed.

"Omero Karoso!" Hiiro growled.

"Down boy." Zechs scoffed. "I'd hate for girly-girl to have another friend disappear… I overheard some of the nuns talking. They said that it was only a matter of time before everyone is adopted… Except for Duo, Cuz no one wants a demon-child!"

"SHUT UP!" The braided boy shouted, tears forming in his eyes, "You don't know anythin'!"

"Really? They said that was the reason Solo hasn't come back yet… because you're a little demon-boy and more trouble then any adult would want!"

"TAKE THAT BACK!" The braided youth screamed, "TAKE THAT BACK!"

"Make me." Zechs dared.

"Duo!" Wu Fei and Hiiro exclaimed, grabbing the furious boy's arms in effort to stop him. "STOP!"

"HE HAS TO TAKE THAT BACK!" The violet eyed boy cried, "HE'S LYING!"

"If you get into a fight- You'll get sent away!" Hiiro tightened his hold, "DUO!"

XxX

Azure eyes anxiously darted back and forth between the two boys who were trying to stop Duo, Zechs who was making it worse, and Trowa who seemed torn between helping and running. Panic filled the blonde's wide eyes as a sharp pain pierced his chest. With a strangled whimper, the smallest boy, fell to his knees, tears streaming down his face.

Upon hearing the minute sound, the banged youth turned to see his new friend lying on the ground, seemingly hurt. Alarmed, Trowa screamed, "GO GET THE NURSE!"

XxX

To be continued…


	8. Chapter 7

-

Sorry for the long wait.

Again short un-beta'ed chapter.

Enjoy!

Weissangel24

XxX

Chapter seven

XxX

"You've really done it now, Zechariah!" Noin scolded, as Sally carefully listened to Quatre's pounding heart with her stethoscope. "I'm very disappointed in you."

The teenager glared at the wall, his blonde hair hiding the embarrassment and anger that clouded his crystal eyes. "Don't blame me, it's their fault!" He protested.

"Zechs, you are confined to your cabin until further notice." The nurse ordered. "If you even think of disobeying me, I'll have you sent to Hell's Creek so fast, your head will spin." She looked up from her young patient, meeting the defiant boy's glare evenly, "Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes. Ma'am."

"Good." Sally turned her back, "Sister Noin will escort you back to your cabin now. If you'll excuse me, I have work to do."

"Is Quatre okay?" Trowa asked once their mortal enemy had vanished.

The physician sighed as she studied the clear aqua gems of the silent child. He seemed tired, but was a lot calmer than when she had found him, curled up tight in a fetal position at the edge of the field, seemingly in so much pain. She had been afraid that he was having a seizure of sorts; scooping him into her arms, she had rushed him across the compound to her clinic. "I think he just needs to rest." Sally finally replied. "Why don't the four of you head back to your own cabin? I'll send some sandwiches down for your lunch."

Duo raised an eyebrow suspiciously, "You're _letting_ us eat in our cabin?"

Wu Fei also couldn't believe it, "You're _letting_ us break the rules?"

"We ain't gonna have ta rake more leaves, are we?" Hiiro glared.

"No. There will be no punishment for this, and it's not something to get used to… I think Quatre should rest, and the mess hall is too loud and too crazy. I thought you'd like to keep your new friend company when I bring him to his room."

"Yeah!" The braided youth grinned, "We'll keep him company!"

The small child on the bed smiled tiredly at the enthusiastic youth. /"_Thank you_…"/ he mentally sighed, his eyes slipping closed.

"I'll also send some board games for the five of you to play." Sally nodded. "I'll have to report this to Une though…"

Four pairs of eyes widened with that announcement. Surprisingly, though, Trowa was the first to verbalize his protest, "Why? Quatre didn't do anything!"

"NO!" Duo pleaded, latching onto the nurses' arm. Fear vibrated from him causing the little empath to whimper, his small fists twisting in the bed sheets, "She'll make him go away! Then he won't get adopped! Please!" The child begged.

"He's new! He don know!" Wu Fei added, his lower lip trembling as tears filled his eyes.

"WHY?" Hiiro repeated, his face turning red with the pressure of his bottled emotions.

"Easy! Easy!" Sally tried to calm the children, "Quatre's not in trouble, I promise!"

The small group of friends looked doubtfully at the one adult they trusted most.

"He's not in trouble, but I'm afraid he might be sick."

Sally mentally kicked herself as she watched Duo's face drain of its color and he collapsed to the floor in a trembling heap. "No-no-no-no..." He repeated to himself as he began to hyperventilate.

"Duo!" The physician tried to soothe, gathering the traumatized boy into her arms, "Ssshh… calm down. He's not going to die. Being sick does not always mean you're going to die…" She glanced at her patient on the cot. The small blonde was twisting in on himself, cringing against the bombardment of emotions he was sensing, despite the comfort Trowa was trying to give. "Duo! You're hurting Quatre!" She nearly shouted trying to get through to the panicked orphan. "Calm down!"

After a few moments of being afraid for his friend, Hiiro felt the need to help him. Walking up to the Nurse, he glared at the braided youth. "BAKA!" he shouted, reaching up and yanking on the long rope of hair. "Teishi!"

With a yelp of pain, the smaller camper stared, wide-eyed at his closest friend. "Hiiro?" He whimpered before his eyes rolled to the back of his head and he slumped against the nurse in a dead faint.

With a sigh, Sally picked up the child and laid him on another cot. Bringing up a blanket around Duo, she turned to see Hiiro's bottom lip quiver. "Don't get upset." The nurse smiled, as she ushered the oriental children from the room. With a final glance towards the cot that held the empath, she realized that Trowa wasn't about to abandon the little blonde. "You did a good job calming him down." She commended the banged youth. With a smile, the woman closed the door and turned back to the other two. "You also, Hiiro. Duo can get hurt when he gets that scared. Thank you for helping me.'

"H-He's g-gonna… The Japanese child covered his eyes as he wailed. "HesgonnabewealmadhesaidnevertatouchdabwaidIwasnttwingtabemeanijustwan

himtastopcwyinhesaidhedbewealmad a-a-anhew-w-wonb-be m-myfwendnomowe anIdunwannanotbefwends!"

"Hiiro, honey, I can't understand what you're saying."

"Duo tol Hiiro not to pull his haiw cuz it'd be mean and he'd be mad and fwends don't do mean things to each other." Wu Fei translated.

"Don't worry about that, sweetie." Sally tried to console, wrapping the small boy in a warm embrace and gently rocking him. "You were trying to help, and it worked! Duo will understand that you weren't trying to be mean. I'm sure he won't be angry."

"Yes he is." The Chinese boy nodded with absolute certainty causing his friend to bawl even harder. "Duo's gonna get weal mad. Even Zechs won pull Duo's haiw."

"You're not helping, Mr. Chang."

"Sowie." He said sheepishly.

"Hiiro, don't worry about Duo. If he gets mad, then he'll get mad, but I don't think he's going to ever stop being your friend." She ran her fingers through the unruly dark hair, "You two were made for each other."

XxX

"Zechs, why do you insist on tormenting them?" Noin asked the sulking teen as he buried his face in his pillow, refusing to look at the kind nun.

"I dunno." He mumbled. "They piss me off?"

"Watch your language, young man." She scolded lightly, sitting at the end of the blonde's bed and rubbing his back. "They're just children."

"…"

"Does this have anything to do with Relena?"

"Leave her out of this!" The teen snapped. "I don't care about her!"

"She's safe, you know." Noin ran a hand through the boy's long hair. "The Darlans are a wonderful family and will love her."

"I said I don't care!" Zechs pushed himself away from the nun's comforting touch. "She's just a stupid girl!"

"She's your only family."

"She's no family of mine! She's got adopted, she doesn't need me anymore!"

"That's not true, Zechs." Noin smiled sadly. "The Darlans said that you'd be welcome for short visitations. If you'd like, I could arrange one?"

The teenager shook his head. "Relena… Lena shouldn't get confused… She'll want to stay with me and she can't…"

"That's very grown up of you to realize that."

He snorted, "I just can't stand her wailin'! She's like a car alarm that can't be shut up!" Ice blue eyes glimmered at the nun, mischievously.

With a kind smile, Noin offered a hug, which the young man grudgingly accepted.

"No more picking on the kids? Especially the new one?"

"I suppose… What is up with that kid anyway?" Zechs frowned. "Lena's a crybaby, but nothing compared to him!"

"He just new, and very young." Lucrezia tried to explain. "You remember how painful it was to have your parents die and be left all alone. With no other family to claim custody and to lose everything you've ever known? Then to be thrown into a place you don't know and aren't familiar with?"

"Yeah… I know." Zechs frowned, "But, Sister, one of his older sisters should have been able to take him in…"

"Older Sisters?"

"Sure. Isn't he Quatre Winner? He's got like five of em." The teen asked, "My parents were business partners with Osama Winner, along with Mr. Kushrenada. The Winner girls all had crushes on me. Lena and Quat used to play together while the grown ups had their stupid boring meetings. I heard on the radio that Mrs. Winner was killed. I didn't know that Mr. Winner was too."

"You shouldn't be listening to such things!" Noin scolded, feeling flustered. _No one was supposed to know that Quatre was here!_

"Why not? It's just the news. It's not like there's anything else to do."

"Zechs."

"What?"

Lucrezia sighed, before standing and heading for the cabin door. "Part of your punishment is missing dinner tonight. You'll also have to write a letter of apology to each of those children."

"What? Why? It's not like they can even read!"

"Depending on Lady Une's judgment, you may miss the bon fire at the end of the week."

"Aawe, Sister, I don't want to miss that!" Zechs groaned in protest. "Please?"

She smiled, "Depending on your behavior for the rest of the week, I may be able to put in a good word on your behalf. But I'm warning you, Zechariah Marquis, walk on eggshells and do not provoke those children."

XxX

To be continued…


	9. Chapter 8

A/N: This hasn't been beta'd yet.

XxX

Chapter Eight

XxX

It poured the next day, trapping the five kids and their irritable bunkmates in their cramped cabin. For the most part, each group stayed to separate ends of the limited space. Mark and Matty worked on a puzzle together, Eric read a book by the window, while Hector and Alex built with Lego's. However confrontation was inevitable when Duo is bored.

To his credit, the braided youth lasted until almost lunch time. He quietly played board games with Trowa while Quatre watched, hugging Mr. Tibbs closely. Hiiro colored in a coloring book with bright crayons on his bed. Wu Fei sat on his own bunk, where he was attempting to build a small model plane. The small Chinese boy pouted when his small fingers couldn't press the pieces strong enough so that it would stay together.

"Ya know, ya could ask fer help." Duo stated, counting out six spaces and gleefully climbing a ladder.

"I can do it." The oriental child huffed. "Mr. Twaize said so." He picked up the box and pointed, "See, Duo? 8+"

"Yer sith." The violet eyed youth rolled his eyes, fidgeting while he waited for his banged opponent to carefully count out the number of squares and avoiding a slide.

"Six 'n a half! Mr. Twaize said if I could read I could build dis model."

"Hate ta bwake it to ya, but adults dun always know whats der talkin' bout." The braided youth scratched absently at his cast, grimacing slightly at the dull ache the action had caused.

"Mr. Twaize knows everydin'."

"Nuh-huh!"

"Uh-huh!"

"Nuh-huh!"

"Will you two shut-up!?" Alex snapped, throwing a Lego at Duo. The block missed it's target, hitting the Chinese boy instead. "You're makin' my head hurt!"

"Butt out Alex!" Wu Fei glared, throwing the building piece back.

XxX

Hiiro looked up from his coloring at the two bickering friends. Sullenly, he didn't say anything. Duo hadn't talked to him all day. Was Duo really mad about yesterday? Were they really not friends anymore?

Tears filled the Japanese child's eyes as he glared at the violet eyed, loud-mouthed, long-haired, bratty-

SNAP

The startled youth looked down at the broken crayon in his hand, then at his coloring book. The picture was ruined by the angry scribbles of red that covered the page.

XxX

Quatre whimpered, his small hand clutching at his chest. With tears in his eyes, the blonde looked towards the source of his discomfort.

Following his gaze, Trowa blinked up at his scowling friend, "Somethin' wrong, Hiiro?" The emerald-eyed youth inquired.

"Hn." The boy shrugged, shoving his crayons into their box and slamming his book shut. Hopping off his bunk, he crawled across the other beds to the bookshelf where the groups meager stash of toys.

" 'Ro?" A light touch on the boys shoulder nearly got the braided youth punched, had Duo not ducked fast enough, "EASY, 'RO!" Violet eyes flashed as the owner lifted his hands to show no ill intentions. "It's just me."

"Gomen nasi." The oriental apologized.

"What's da matter, 'Ro?" Duo asked quietly.

"He thinks you're still mad at 'im." Wu Fei piped up, making a face as he tried to press two pieces together only to have them shoot across the room, "Ta ma de!"

"Dun swear." Hiiro scowled, "An' mind yer own business!"

Duo blinked, "Why'd I be mad at 'cha?"

"Cuz he pulled yer hair." Wu Fei mumbled, searching the floor for his missing piece.

The braided youth reached back and grabbed his rope of hair protectively, "Shows how much ya know, Fei! 'Ro would neveh' pull my hair." He stuck his tongue out at his Chinese friend. "That's mean and not somethin'

"Ano…" Hiiro started.

"Quatre?" Trowa asked as the silent blonde stood, clutching Mr. Tibbs tightly to his chest as he approached the two boys.

Azure eyes shown brightly as he lifted a timid hand and placed it on Hiiro's Chest. The Japanese boy whimpered as he resisted the urge to flinch or lash out at his newest friend.

Biting his lip, Quatre's gaze saddened. /'_I'm sorry_…'/ he thought/_'Adults can be so mean_…'/

"D-Doushite?"

The empath then retracted his hand and repeated the action with Duo. The braided youth did shy away. His eyes were far too haunted for a six year old boy.

Unaware of the other children in the cabin, Quatre offered a reassuring smile, before replacing the hand gently on the hyper-active boy's chest. /'_It's sad when everyone goes away, huh_?'/

"Stop it." The braided boy whispered. "Stop it!"

Quatre whimpered, hugging the stuffed bear closer as the braided child pushed him away and ran across the cabin and out the door.

"DUO!" Hiiro yelled, running to the door, but stopping before crossing the threshold. It seemed as if the curtain of pouring rain had swallowed his friend, hiding him from view. "We have'ta tell Sister Noin!" He exclaimed worriedly.

"Dun bother." Alex shrugged, glaring at the oriental from where he sat amidst his Legos. "It's quieter if he's aint here."

"Shut up, ALEX!" Wu Fei snapped, "If somethin' happens ta him, Lady Une will send him away! We have'ta stop 'im!"

Trowa shook his head, scooting next to the shaking blonde. "If we go out dere, den we'll get in twouble too!"

"I'd radder get in twouble den have Duo get hurt!" Hiiro glared.

Quatre huddled on the lower bunk, struggling to breathe. His cherubic face was screwed into a pained expression that he tried to hide in Mr. Tibbs' soft fur. /'_I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry_!'/

XxX

"I greatly appreciate your help with all of this paperwork, Sally." Noin offered a wry grin. "Une is arranging one of Kushrenada's infamous visits."

The nurse shook her head in disgust, "I suppose he's bringing perspective parents?"

"That's the plan… Of course, the likelihood of one of the older kids being chosen is so ridiculous, I don't know why we have to pull their files." Lucrezia said sadly, "Even our youngest group is reaching the age where the chance of adoption is low."

"It's wrong, the way they line the children up like livestock for inspection." Sally growled, "All I can say is that I hope Duo isn't chosen again. I don't think that boy can handle being returned again."

"Agreed." The nurse shook her head, "Though I'm almost positive that he acts up so that he's brought back. I don't think that boy will allow himself to be loved until his brother comes back as promised."

"We both know that isn't possible." The nun shook her head. "I really wish we could tell him, that his brother is dead."

XxX

Violet eyes widened from beneath rain soaked bangs. He covered his ears and squeezing his eyes shut.

XxX

"You know that his psyche wouldn't be able to handle that information. It could very well kill him."

"Maybe that would be kinder?" Noin mused.

Fury flashed through the physician's pale blue eyes, "How can you say that!?"

"No child should have to endure what Duo has." The other woman stated. "It's cruel to allow him false hope!"

XxX

"It's not t-t-true…" Duo whispered, his voice shaking from the freezing cold. The child found that he couldn't breathe.

XxX

"Maybe so." The nurse smiled softly, "But think about it. If it wasn't for Duo, I don't think that Trowa or Wu Fei would have survived after their tragedies, and I know that Hiiro most definitely would not have. Duo's pain has become his strength that he passes on to others who have also suffered. I'm hoping that our little Shinigami will work his charm on young Winner."

"I think Trowa will be able to help Quatre more than Duo." Noin stated with a smirk. "Now with friendship… Later… Perhaps he can offer more?"

"SISTER!" Sally gasped.

"What!?" The younger woman blushed, avoiding the other's amused gaze.

XxX

The small child had taken refuge from the storm underneath the Mess Hall's porch. He hadn't expected anyone to be inside. "I-It's Not T-T-True!" The braided boy repeated, becoming very agitated.

XxX

"I'm surprised that came out of your mouth!" The nurse shook her head.

"I'm devoted to our Lord." The Sister assured, "However, I also believe that love comes in all shapes and sizes… Just don't let Une know and I'll be good."

XxX

"I-It's NOT TRUE!"

XxX

"Don't worry, your secret is safe with me." Sally smiled.

XxX

"**SOLOOOOOOOOOOOOO**!"

XxX

To be continued…

A/N: I know it's been months and months since anyone has heard from me.

I'm not dead yet, I promise. Nor have I given up on my fics.

The day before my birthday, my computer was attacked by a Trojan virus. It destroyed everything I had written/drawn and photographed/videotaped since February. I hate having to rewrite things because they never come out the same and often times are not as inspired or of the same caliber of quality. I have now written this particular chapter a total of four times. It is now taking a drastic turn from where I had originally intended.

Hopefully you as a reader will like and be patient while I work out my frustrations that are blocking my creative spirit.

(Reviews would definitely help)

I hope to update the following by the end of July

(though I'm making no promises)

Consequences of Our Past

When Angels Die

Heart of the Ocean

I've also been captivated by a New-to-me Anime (Kyou Kara Maoh!)

That I may be starting a new fic for. It might be a nice change of pace to write something other than Gundam Wing.

(And please don't kill me for that sacrilegious statement)

Until next time…

Ja Ne

Weissangel24


	10. Chapter 9

XxX

Chapter 09

XxX

The braided boy scooted out from underneath the mess hall porch. Ignoring the pouring rain, he ran as fast as his little legs could carry him.

XxX

The Doctor and Nun looked at each other, their faces paling with dark realization. "Oh God!" Noin teared, standing from the table and running outside, searching for the little boy. "He heard us!"

"How!?" Sally shook her head, following her friend. "He's in his cabin with the other boys." She glanced at her watch. "It's almost time to pick them up for lunch."

"I don't know, but he heard."

XxX

"QUATRE!?" Trowa cried, shaking the still body of his new friend. The blonde had been having a difficult time breathing, when all of a sudden he fell over. Frightfully still, growing colder and colder. "QUATRE!?"

"I think he's dead." Alex frowned, prodding at the boy with his toe.

"SHUT-UP!" The banged boy shouted, his tears spilling down his cheeks. "QUATRE WAKE UP!"

"No." Wu Fei denied. "He can't be…

Hiiro bit his lip, glancing between the open door and the unresponsive blonde. Finally, coming to a decision, he ran outside. "SISTER! NURSE SALLY!"

XxX

Zechs scowled at his friends, Otto and Walker, who were laughing while throwing Cheeze-Its at each other and acting over-all immature.

"You should lighten up, Z." Another teen snorted, hurling his pillow at the serious blonde. "What's bugging you?"

Zech's crystal blue eyes hardened as he caught the projectile with one hand. "Nothin'. Just hate the rain. Hate being stuck here with you dweebs."

"Join us for a game of poker?" Dealer suggested. "Junkie snatched some extra Hershey's from the kitchen. Jo-Jo's got the twinkies and Frankie found some Cheeto's."

"My Gran sent me some M&M's." Walker piped in.

"What about you Otto?" Dealer quirked an eyebrow, as he shuffled a playing deck. "Any forbidden pleasures?"

"Just a three weeks of KP duty." The older teen shrugged, disinterested.

"Can't bet with that, nobody would want to win." Junkie shook his head, munching on a liquorices stick.

" 'Fraid that's all I've got." Otto snickered. "I got caught trying to lift chocolate cookies."

"The cook's homemade or store-bought?"

"Hot out of the oven."

The other teens groaned for the lost opportunity.

"Damn." Dealer swore. "Just more proof that life increasingly is unfair and sucks." The dirty-blonde haired, green-eyed shifty teen plopped down on the floor and began dealing to the other three that sat down with him. "Ya joinin' us Z? I know you've got some of that Sweet taffy candy hidden away somewhere."

"Zechs?" Walker prompted when the tall blonde didn't answer.

Merquise's attention seemed captured by something outside. "What is it?"

"Hiiro."

"Huh?" Otto frowned, coming to see.

Outside the cabin, the little Japanese boy was running through the rain. He was shouting something that was drowned out by the drumming rain.

"What's his problem?" Jo-Jo scowled.

With out a word, Zechs turned and ran out the door, "HIIRO!"

XxX

Hiiro ran through the rain, his only thought was to find Sally or Noin or Duo or-or someone who could help!

"Taskete!" He screamed, his throat raw. "Kinkyu des! Jiko des! Tomodachi wa hidoy byoki des ! Taskete!"

"HIIRO!" Someone shouted, grabbing ahold of the child's arm. "Hiiro, what's the matter!"

"Kinkyu des! Jiko des! Tomodachi wa hidoy byoki des!"

"Hiiro, calm down! I don't- I don't understand!" Zechs shook the boy slightly, "ENGLISH, HIIRO! I need English!"

The boy was crying so hard he was hic-uping as he tried to formulate his words. "D-Duo w-wan away… Q-Quat…"

"What's the matter with Quatre, Hiiro?"

"Sick… D-Didn't mean to!"

"Zechs?" Walker questioned, coming up behind his friend.

"Go with Otto and Dealer to find Sister Noin and Nurse Sally." The older teen ordered, "Duo's missing and Quatre's sick. I'm going with Hiiro back to his cabin. Hurry!"

"Right!" The brunette nodded before turning back to his cabin where his friends were waiting.

"Let's go, Hiiro." Zechs directed the small child back through the rain.

XxX

"HIIRO!" Wu Fei exclaimed when the door burst open. Trowa was crying as he hugged the still lifeless body of his newest friend. The other, more rowdy, boys had grouped together on a corner bed, wide-eyed and frightened when they realized just how serious the situation was. "Where's Sally!?" The Chinese boy demanded, "Where's Duo!?"

Soaked to the bone, trembling and scared, Hiiro shook his head as Zechs pushed by to kneel next to the pale blonde. He Lifted the boy's wrist to check for a pulse while checking Quatre's eyes.

"What are you doing!?" Wu Fei demanded, his tiny fists clenched at his side, "WHERE's Sally!"

"My friends went to find her and Sister Noin." Zechs assured, frowning when he found no pulse. "I had first aid training in school and scouts before my parents died." He explained, coaxing the terrified brunette to release his hold on the smaller child. "I thought I could help until one of the adults arrived."

"Please dun let him die." Trowa whispered, letting Quatre be taken from him.

Zechs didn't respond, but lay the boy flat on the floor and began CPR. "How long has he been like this?" The blonde asked as he compressed the small chest.

The children looked at each other helplessly, "I dunno." Wu Fei shook his head. "We can't tell time."

"Wonderful." The teenager shook his head continuing to work on the boy.

XxX

"DUO!?" Sister Noin called, pulling her coat tighter around her body as she headed out towards the soccer fields. Thunder boomed loudly, drowning out her calls for the distraught little boy.

Why, oh why, didn't she keep her mouth shut!? Even if the kid was supposed to be in his cabin; the subject of Duo's brother was strictly taboo. The child was troubled to start with; his brother was the only card the orphanage had to manipulate the boy into behaving. Now, even if she could get the little Shinigami calmed down…

The nun groaned before calling out the braided boy's name again.

XxX

Sally checked the perimeter while Noin trekked across the fields. She knew that the boy was a runner and a hider. Once he bolts, it was near impossible to catch him unless you knew where he ended up hiding.

The nurse had a feeling that he'd end up in the woods that surrounded the camp, but that still left a lot of mystery places.

"DUO!?" She called, shining her flashlight along the roots to keep from tripping. "DUO!?"

"NURSE SALLY! NURSE SALLY!"

The physician paused, recognizing the voices of two of the older campers. "What's the matter?"

The two teenagers tried to catch their breath while frantically trying to explain. "Hiiro's Cabin!"

"Someone's Sick-"

"-Think it's the new kid-"

"Z went to help!"

"Please! It's important!"

"Okay, Okay… I'm coming." The Nurse reassured, changing her direction. "Duo is out here somewhere, Noin is looking for him…" She handed her flashlight to Dealer, "Find him."

"Yes Ma'am."

"H-Has he gone Shinigami?" Otto asked with some trepidation.

The nurse sighed, "Most likely."

"Awe Shit!" Dealer groaned.

"I'm going to run back and get Jo-Jo and Walker." Otto stated, "We're going to need help if Shinigami is around."

"Do that!" Sally agreed, breaking into jog across the compound, "If you find Duo, watch him, don't approach him! Send for help!"

XxX

He was huddled against the trunk of a large tree, allowing the rain to drench him. His fists were clenched tightly as he hugged himself against the cold. There was a dark look in his dilated pupils. One that promised Hell for anyone that messed with him.

There were only three things that his brother had made him remember before he left. Run. Hide. And never tell a lie.

They lied.

XxX

To Be Continued…

"Help!" "It's an emergency! There's been an accident! My friend is really sick! Help!"

(Japanese phrasebook forth edition)


End file.
